leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dire Hit
|} The Dire Hit (Japanese: クリティカット Criticut) is a type of battle item introduced in Generation I. It temporarily boosts the critical hit ratio. In the core series games Price / | 650| 325}} | 1,000| 500}} | 650| 325}} |} |} Effect Generation I Due to a glitch, it quarters the Pokémon's chance of getting a critical hit. Does not stack with itself or . Generation II Raises the critical hit ratio of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 stage. Does not stack with itself or Focus Energy. Generation III onward Raises the critical hit ratio of a Pokémon currently in battle by 2 stages. Does not stack with itself or Focus Energy. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Temporarily heightens the probability of scoring critical hits in one battle.}} |Ups critical hit ratio. (1 BTL)}} |Raises the critical-hit ratio during one battle.}} |Raises the critical-hit ratio of Pokémon in battle. Wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |Raises the critical-hit ratio during one battle.}} |An item that raises the critical-hit ratio of a Pokémon in battle. It wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |It raises the critical-hit ratio greatly. It can be used only once and wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that raises the critical-hit ratio greatly. It can be used only once and wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that greatly raises the critical-hit ratio of a Pokémon during a battle. It can be used only once and wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Dark Cave , , Mt. Silver, Team Rocket's Hideout , | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | Mt. Ember | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | , Oreburgh City | Veilstone Department Store |- | | Dark Cave, Mt. Silver, Viridian Forest | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | , |- | | | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) |- | | , Frost Cavern, Terminus Cave | Santalune City Poké Mart |- | | , Rusturf Tunnel, Mt. Pyre | Slateport City Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (Level 3) |- | | Routes , , and , Paniola Town | , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Routes and , Konikoni City, Paniola Town | , , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Rock Tunnel, Silph Co. | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The Dire Hit appears as three Wonder Launcher items, increasing the critical hit ratio by 1, 2, or 3 stages. It costs 3, 5, or 7 points to use respectively. Trivia * In Generation V, a boy in Nacrene City mentions that Dire Hit is called Dire Hit in Unova. This is a reference to the change in the Japanese name of Dire Hit from クリティカッター Criticutter to クリティカット Criticut, in order to make room for the number-level reference of Wonder Launcher items. Because "Dire Hit" is much shorter than the 12-character limit on English item names, this issue does not come up in the translated games. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=要害攻擊 弱點偵測器 |zh_cmn=要害攻擊 / 要害攻击 |fr=Muscle + |de=Angriffplus |it=Supercolpo |ko=크리티컬커터 Critical Cutter |es=Directo }} Category:Items Category:Battle items de:Angriffplus es:Objeto de batalla#Directo fr:Muscle + it:Strumenti lotta#Supercolpo ja:クリティカット zh:要害攻击（道具）